LOVE
by NinaGoo
Summary: Was I the only one capable of seeing the L.O.V.E. between them?; Renesmee P.O.V. Blackwater. New account. Reposted.
1. The Game of Life

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight._

**Summary: **_Was I the only one capable of seeing the L.O.V.E. between them?; Renesmee P.O.V._

* * *

**L.O.V.E.**

**.**

**.**

_"You know you are in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than in your dreams."_

_- Dr. Seuss_

**.**

**.**

At the tender age of two years old, though I had the appearance of a seven year old, I learned that Jacob Black, the one who imprinted on me, would never be mine. Did I mind? Not at all. Why? Well, while I loved Jacob, he was just a brother to me. I loved him probably as much as I loved the other men in my life, sans my father since he is the man I currently love the most. He is my father after all.

How did I learn this? Well, Dr. Seuss has always been my only doctor, besides Carlisle, of course.

I didn't find out through his books though.

But I learned through a handy quote I chanced upon while on the internet.

It suddenly became clear to me.

Crystal clear.

.

.

I crawled my way up to my father's side of the bed. He was wide awake, along with everyone else in the house. We were staying at Carlisle and Esme's home since I felt a little bit lonely in our secluded cottage. Why my parents always wanted to be isolated was something I never fully comprehended. But anyway, I wanted to ask my father something. That's why I interrupted his late night reading.

"Dad," I began as I sat myself on his lap. "I want to have a sleepover."

He raised an eyebrow. Since we were staying at Carlisle's, we were technically having a sleepover already. Minus the 'sleep' part since I was the only one that slept. And I only slept when I felt like it.

"But everyone is already over. Why do you want one, dear?"

To be honest. I wanted one because all the kids on the T.V. shows had one. I didn't have friends my age since kids my age were still suffering from their terrible twos. And they were probably potty training as well. So, nobody really had invited me to a slumber party. Thus, I wanted to host my very own; with the few people I consider 'friends'.

"Not everyone," I persisted.

Jacob wasn't here that night. Neither were the rest of his pack. They had some birthday party to attend much to Leah's dismay. I was assuming it was Emily's birthday party, that's why Leah was so apprehensive to attend. However, Jacob and Seth managed to force her to comply. And even when they were over, they didn't 'sleep-over'. They stayed outside and patrolled.

But they were my only friends and I wanted to invite them.

"You want to have a sleepover with Jacob?" My father asked, his tone growing low and dark.

"Well, yeah," I replied as if it was a well known fact, "And Leah as well."

Leah was my only female friend. Sure, there was Claire but she was younger than me; physically, mentally and emotionally speaking. She was only older than me by age. Despite Leah being my only female friend, I don't think the feelings were mutual. First of all, she always referred to me as the 'Spawn'. It was mean at first but I've grown accustomed to Leah being snarky.

"Why do you want to have one with them?"

"Because they are my only friends!"

He chuckled, as if I was uttering nonsense.

"You have other friends, dear..."

I pouted as my arms crossed against my puffed out chest.

"Oh yeah. Who are they?"

My father's expression grew perplexed.

"How about Seth? Claire? Nahuel?" Those were the only names my father could think of. Three friends besides from Jacob and Leah. Wow. Kids my age on the T.V. shows I watched were friends with their entire grade.

This is what I get for being born into a family of smothering vampires and an anti-social loner of a mother.

"Face it, Seth is more friends with you and Mum than he is with me." My father opened his mouth to debate but closed it immediately when he had nothing to argue back with. It was true. My father was Seth's Idol - vampire speaking. "Claire can be my friend when she graduates from Dora the Explorer." I was sick and tired of Claire ordering me to say 'Swiper no swiping' when Quil was around. "And Nahuel just wants a future wife out of me." Despite being only two years old or seven, whichever way you look at it, I knew Nahuel wanted me to like him romantically. I was the only one of his kind that was not related to him.

My father sighed heavily as he rubbed his temple in a massaging manner.

"You do know Rosalie is going to throw a fit when she learns that Jacob and Leah are going to stay the night."

I shrugged.

"She can sleep in our cottage if she hates it so much."

.

.

.

Leah, Jacob and I sat around in my room, on the floor, in a circle of sorts.

My father was right, Rosalie was completely against the idea of having, in her words, 'the mutts' sleep over. She turned down my offer of her staying in our cottage since she didn't want to be in the house my parents sometimes lived in. With Emmett in tow, Rosalie went to Seattle for the night. Drama Queen. As for Alice and Jasper, they tried to crash my slumber party, mostly Alice, so I banned them from the second floor. Now, they were downstairs, Alice whining why she wasn't invited. My parents and grandparents followed my rules without much complaints and accompanied one another to do some hunting.

That left me with my two best-friends all alone on the second floor. It was the most privacy I've ever had, even if Alice and Jasper were on the floor right below us.

We stared at each other awkwardly for a couple of minutes. I didn't really know how to throw a slumber party. The one I watched on T.V. consisted of three little girls squealing in delight as they were let into the house of the host. Leah and Jacob didn't squeal when they came in. Jacob looked happy while Leah was wondering what on earth she was doing here in the first place. But, hey, she must like me to some extent. She agreed to come, didn't she?

"So..." I began uncomfortably. "Do you two want to play 'The Game of Life'?" It was the only board game I had. I usually played it with Emmett and I always won. Emmett had too many kids and sending them all to collage burned a hole through his wallet.

Leah shot me a look; an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"No."

Jacob shot her a look this time; the same look.

"Sure, Nessie. Lee and I will play."

I went over to grab the game from by bookcase. I laid it out, accepting no help from Jacob. What was I, a baby? Don't answer that. I was more than capable of setting up a board game.

I held out the multiple coloured cars in one hand, urging Leah to choose a vehicle.

"What colour, Leah?"

Leah looked like she was being held against her will while she chose, "The red one."

"I wanted the red one," Jacob grumbled.

"Too bad," Leah and I shot back at his immaturity. It took us both off guard and we awkwardly made eye contact before I chuckled. Eventually, she laughed as well. "I taught you well, kid." When not calling me 'Spawn', Leah called me 'kid' often.

I smiled at her while plucking out the blue car for Jacob.

"Here."

He looked at me, surprised.

"Hey, why did you let Leah choose her own car but not me?"

"Because you wanted the red one and since Leah already chose that, you have no right to choose anymore." Yes, my rules were unfair but my game, my rules. He already made his choice and he made the wrong one.

"That's not fair, Nessie."

"Stop complaining and just play the game," I ordered him while taking the orange car and placing my rubber pink girl in it.

Leah smirked at Jacob, "Oh, that's my girl."

"You're turning her into a mini version of you," Jacob accused Leah, his tone playful. His tone was always playful with her. Clearly, he was flirting even if he didn't know it himself.

Laughing, Leah rubbed the top of my head before speaking, "And I couldn't be more proud. I can't have her turn into her mother and Aunts. They're all insane. She needs to have a realistic yet awesome role model."

Jacob had to bite his tongue before bursting out in laughter.

"You, a role model? You've got to be kidding me."

"Um, guys?" I tried to intervene to the weakest of my abilities. Even though this was my slumber party and they were supposed to be paying attention to me, I couldn't find the strength within me to break apart their bantering. There was something intriguing whenever Jacob and Leah argued.

"I'm a great role model, Black. You're just too stupid to see that."

"My, my, your ego is suffocating."

"Yeah and so is your breath."

"Can we just play?" I asked, interjecting myself into their conversation once again. I just really wanted to play and win and beat their butts. They could argue during the game. "Okay, I'm going to choose my career now..." That fell on deaf ears.

"How childish, Leah. That's not the first time I've heard a 'you've got bad breath' attack."

Leah chuckled.

"I can imagine."

"That's not what I meant!" Jacob shot back, his blood slowly boiling.

"Stop yelling, your breath is going to kill me."

"Then I'll just keep yelling..."

They were both in some heated staring contest.

"I'm going to spin the wheel now!" I shouted loudly, bringing my voice an octave range higher than theirs'.

Both of them glanced over at me with a questioning look in their eyes; a look that asked 'why on earth are you doing?'

"Geez, you don't have to yell, kid. We can hear you just fine."

.

.

.

Jacob spun the wheel and the pointer stopped at the '8'. Jacob was five blocks away from the Marriage stop on the board. Despite spinning an '8', Jacob would have to stop no matter what. I already did and I got my rubber blue husband, who shall remain nameless. In reality, I was the youngest but in the game, I was further ahead of the two.

"Dun dun da dun..." I mimicked the beat of the famous wedding march. "Dun dun da dun. Dun-"

"Oh just give him a rubber thing!" Leah demanded angrily as her face rested in the palm of her hands.

"Impatient..." I commented simply as I reached into the plastic bag to get out a pink plastic stub to be Jacob's wife. But before I could put the stub into the hole beside rubber Jacob, I looked over at Leah's car which was three squares away from the Marriage stop. "Sorry but I can't give you this plastic stub."

"Why?" Jacob asked, kind of annoyed that I was stalling the game. "Just hand it over, Nessie. I'm getting sleepy."

I hid the bag of rubber blue and pink stubs behind my back and shook my head vigorously.

"No!"

Leah sighed, "Nessie, stop being a child and just give Jacob his plastic wife!"

I frowned, dropping the bag on to my rug. I reached over and plucked out rubber Leah and placed her into Jacob's blue car.

"There!"

.

.

.

The game ended when I refused to let rubber Leah get out of rubber Jacob's car. They were asking what the heck I was doing by putting rubber Leah into the wife's spot. Didn't they get it? Or were they just in denial? Adults can be so difficult.

I settled myself onto my bed while Leah was already sleeping on the floor. I've never seen her look so peaceful. I've always known Leah was beautiful, more beautiful than she gave herself credit for. Seeing her sleeping only enhanced her natural beauty.

And I think Jacob knew that as well.

"Jake..." I startled him while he was gazing down at Sleeping Beauty. Jacob looked at me, rubbing the back of his neck. He was uncomfortable. Maybe because he knew I caught him staring at Leah or that he realized himself that he was staring at her. "Good night."

He flashed me a gentle smile.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

I snorted, "What am I, two?" Oh wait, I was. "Never mind. Just go to sleep, Jacob."

He nodded as I let my tired eyelids flutter shut.

.

.

.

I awoke during the middle of the night. Actually, 12:42 a.m. to be exact. Looking around the room, everything was dark until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The moon's rays were beating in through my open window. I could hear Alice and Esme chat amoungst themselves downstairs while Edward, Bella and Jasper were having their own conversation about novels and such.

On the floor still remained Leah. Her breathing sounds were soothing. The sounds were too soft to be considered snoring. Jacob was beside her, extremely close to her. He was awake, I could tell. His hand was lightly and lovingly playing with her hair. She was too passed out to notice. Too bad. There was also a smile on his face, a really content smile that I rarely ever saw. Hold on. Now that I think about it, I've never seen it.

It must be a smile reserved for Leah alone.

I smiled before deciding to give him a small heart attack, "Can't sleep?"

His hand playing with Leah's dark locks paused in mid air. The strands slipped through his fingers as he brought his face to look at me. If the lights were on, I would have been able to see all the blood rush from Jacob's face.

He composed himself before responding, "Yeah, I can't sleep. I'm tired but I can't seem to shut my eyes."

A few days ago I read a quote by the famous Dr. Seuss about love. Since I was only two, I didn't understand the quote at all. And since I was only two, I didn't want to ask my family members about it. They would have just lectured me about being too young for love. The quote was about not being able to sleep since reality was finally better than dreams because the person was in love. I didn't understand that two days ago. For the most part, when I was tired, I slept. But when I stayed awake, I didn't stay awake because my reality was better because of love. I just stayed awake.

I think it was different for Jacob.

I think the reason he couldn't sleep was because his reality was far better than his dream.

After all, Leah Clearwater was sleeping right beside him; her face was three inches, an exact measurement, from snuggling into the nape of his neck.

Why on earth would he want to sleep?

* * *

**A/N:** _  
_

This is quite an important author's note. I posted this story on my original account, Mango Milk Shake. If you go to that account, you can see the story has been deleted. Why? Well, I wanted to continue writing this story but on a different account.

Because a) I wanted a fresh start. Mango Milk Shake is an account of stories I haven't completed. And are not working on. Since this is the only story I'm hoping to finish, I made a new account. To say the least, when I go onto Mango Milk Shake, I just get disappointed for my uncompleted stories.

I wanted a fresh clean start.

And b) I did not like the third and fourth chapter of the original L.O.V.E. It was rushed and, argh, every time I read it my head began to pound with sheer annoyance.

I'll be posting the second chapter of L.O.V.E tomorrow, after I reread it.

So, just to make things clear, I am Mango Milk Shake, the original author of this story. I just re-posted this on my new account, NinaGoo. [BTW, my name is not Nina nor is my last name Goo. Haha. Nina was supposed to be Nine, but a switched out the 'E' and Goo means Nine in Korean, which I am not as well.]


	2. Sandcastles & Wii

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight._

**Summary: **_Was I the only one capable of seeing the L.O.V.E. between them?; Renesmee P.O.V._

* * *

**L.O.V.E.**

**.**

**.**

_"I wished for nothing beyond her smile, and to walk with her thus, hand in hand, along a sun-warmed, flower-bordered path."_

_- Andre Gide_

**.**

**.**

In my two years of living, which is undeniably a short amount of time, I've noticed that couples enjoy holding hands. I've seen many clichés where the said hand holding is usually happening on a beach – during the sunset. Alice told me it was romantic; Rosalie agreed but since she's not into clichés she didn't admit it in front of me. My father informed me later on; reading minds is surely an evasion of privacy but it came in handy when needed. So, if holding hands at the beach during a sunset was supposed to be romantic, why weren't my favourite humans and, sometimes, quadrupeds doing it?

Why weren't Jake and Leah holding hands?

I knew they weren't a couple – yet. That much I knew. But I've seen the way _he _looks at _her _and the way _she _looks at _him_. Why weren't they in a relationship yet? My mother told me it was because Jacob was _meant_ for me. The two couldn't see beyond Jacob's imprint on me. In other words, they were both too chicken to act upon their feelings. What right does the universe have in picking out our soul-mates without our consent?

That's unfair.

And I didn't even like Jacob.

He was my older almost adopted, brother. Instead of asking father and mother to date Jacob, I would ask them to adopt him.

But I don't think my mother would be too pleased with the idea of having Jacob, an ex-almost-lover, her adopted son. So, why did she think it was okay for Jacob to be linked to me, her own daughter? If my mother got what she wanted, Jacob would still inevitably be her son - this time, a son-in-law.

Why would she want to be related to her ex-almost-lover in a maternal way?

I was playing on Emmett's Wii one afternoon. Jacob and Leah were outside. They came in briefly, before heading back outside. I think they were doing some _pack_ meeting that only consisted of the two of them. My father wasn't around anyway, so, nobody was available to invade their thoughts. I for one didn't mind they were having a secretive conversation. I assumed they were planning on telling me they've been secretly holding hands.

I was the only one that didn't care that Jacob and Leah were chatting amoungst themselves. Well, Esme didn't mind and neither did Rosalie. They were both in the kitchen, gossiping. Rosalie hated the fact that Jacob imprinted on me. So, if Leah and Jake suddenly became official one day, she would be over the moon. Esme just cared about what I wanted; she knew I did not want Jacob.

I'm sure the others didn't have a problem with Leah and Jacob being together, if they were together or whenever they'll be together. Nobody wanted to be related to a dog.

And I'm pretty sure my father didn't want to be related to Jacob, the guy that tried and failed to force himself between my parents. Sure, they were friends but that didn't mean my father was keen on welcoming Jacob into the family with open arms.

So, I was pretty certain only my mother had a slight problem with the idea of Jacob and Leah.

... I got all of this from starting off my topic about holding hands; I'll get back to that later.

My mother came in, emotionless as ever. She glided towards the couch I was sprawled out on and sat gently next to me.

"Where are Jacob and Leah? They were in here a moment ago." My mother's tone was uneasy. It was if Jacob was cheating on _her_ with another woman.

I think.

"Outside."

She got up and moved towards the window. I don't know what she saw but she turned around and had a scowl on her face.

"Don't you have a problem with them being alone?"

"No."

"Nessie." My mother was eyeing me now, eyebrows furrowed. I placed the controller down on my lap and gave her full attention. "Don't you have a problem with them being alone? Every time they come here, they're together. First of all, Leah doesn't even need to be here. Jacob is the one that imprint-"

"But I want Leah to be here," I spoke up, my first sentence for the day. Hazzah...

The look my mother gave me was priceless. It was if I committed ten billion murders or something.

"So, you don't have a problem with them together and alone?"

"Do you?" I shot back. "Look, if Jacob wants to play with Leah, I'm fine with that, honestly. He's not _mine _even if he did imprint on me. Frankly, I enjoy the idea of an Alpha pair, don't you mother?"

She gawked at me. Did I have two heads or was I speaking Klingon? But, soon, her expression calmed down and moved to sit next to me again.

"Look, Ness," she began, not really sure how to... "I'm sure it's okay for you to like the idea of _Blackwater_ now but what if you get older and start to fall for Jacob? And what if he feels the same way? What's going to happen to Leah? She's going to get hurt again if that happens."

Okay, so, my mother wasn't as insensitive I made her out to be. But from the tales Rosalie kept telling me about my mother loving both Jacob and Edward, I always assumed she wanted both of them around; not that I had a big problem with that – the bigger the family, the better.

I knew about the whole Leah-Sam-Emily fiasco that went down before my birth. Rosalie can be quite the story-teller. I felt bad for Leah; I was heartbroken since I did like Emily. She made amazing muffins. After I heard what happened, I disliked both of them. Neither of them tried to fight the imprint.

How come Jacob could fight the imprint but they couldn't?

What made them so _special_?

And couldn't they have the decency to wait before jumping into their _glorified _relationship?

Well, anyway, I guess my mother knew that what those two did was wrong.

Imprinting shouldn't be the excuse for anything.

"Mummy," I said slowly, "It's okay with me if Leah and Jacob like one another. I don't see Jacob anymore than an adopted older brother."

"I didn't adopt him, Ness."

"Yet." We both smiled before I placed a hand on her lap. "I won't ever fall in love with Jacob because I love Leah as well. I won't ever hurt her. And Jacob would never fall in love with me because he loves Leah as well. He definitely won't do anything to hurt her."

She raised a brow at me while smiling.

"You're such a selfless child," she beamed at me, "You get that from my side of the family."

Oh really?

"Daddy says I get it from his side..."

"Did he?"

Uh-Oh, my father was going to get it...

.

.

.

I was back to playing the Wii when Jacob and Leah had remembered me, I guess. My mother was gone now, locating my father and giving him a stern talking to. When I told her that father said I was selfless from his genes, she assumed that he implied she had selfish genes. Oh well; misunderstandings always bring extra spice to a relationship anyway.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob greeted as he collapsed on the couch while he ruffled my hair, "I told you that game was hard." He looked at the screen to notice that I was still on one of the lower levels in my game: 'Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'.

"I'm done already. This is a new game since I was waiting for you to come back inside," I corrected smugly.

Jacob's face fell.

"How did you manage to com- How long were Leah and I talking outside?" He looked down at Leah who just merely shrugged her shoulders at him.

I eyed the both of them suspiciously. Weren't they going to at least tell me what they were talking about for two hours? I was patiently waiting for them all this time, playing the game and watching the main characters have dumb chats back and forth.

"So, what were you two talking about?" I tried to make it seem like I wasn't prying when I actually was.

Leah glared at me from her position across the room.

"Nothing that concerns a toddler."

Meanie.

"Were you two speaking about your relationship? Are you two in a relationship?" By asking questions like these, it forced the two to tell me the topic of their idle talk that lasted two hours...

Leah growled audibly. Was that supposed to scare me?

"Kid, when are you going to give up on the idea of 'Leah and Jacob'? There is no 'Leah and Jacob.' She spoke with intensity and multiple air quotes. "It's only Leah dot dot dot, Jacob."

"How can I give up on the idea when at the slum-" and before I knew it, Jacob's hand clasped around my mouth, shutting me up.

Leah arched her brow at him only.

He just nervously laughed.

"Hey, you guys want to head over to the beach. We can build sand castles and-"

I pulled away from his grip. He was too hot; I felt like he had some sort of fever.

"And hold hands during the sunset!"

They all looked at me now as if I had gone mad. I wasn't crazy; I had a valid point, a point that will be proven later – if we ever got to the beach. My blabber mouth had a habit of people cancelling their plans since I always 'ruin the moment'. That was said with air quotes by the way...

"Count me out," Leah huffed, getting up from the recliner. "I've wasted too much time here. I have to go home."

Sliding off the couch, I attached myself to her leg before she got to the entrance. She looked down at me, as if I was a bug glued to her leg. I could tell Leah wanted to shake me off of her.

"No, you can't go. I want us to go to the beach! We're going to the beach!" So, I was slightly selfish but with good reason.

Leah kicked me off.

"That may work on other people but not me," she hissed before heading out the door.

"C'mon, Lee," Jacob called out from the couch before she could fully make her exit. "It'll be fun; just the three of us_ building castles in the sky_..."

"Haha, very funny."

It kind of was.

This was my chance to grab on to her hands, to prevent her from leaving and ruining my ingenious plan.

"Please, Leah. I want to go to the beach."

I did my best puppy-dog eyes at her when she looked my way. I think Leah had an urge to punch me but refrained herself. She looked back at Jacob for a moment. He just winked at her, flirty and what not.

Leah scowled, "Oh, alright. It's not like I have anything I _want_ to do in the first place."

.

.

.

Going to the beach in November wasn't the smartest idea, for humans. It might have been too cold for them. Good thing I was a vampire hybrid being baby-sat by two were-wolves. We were able to go to the beach without freezing our butts off. Plus, it was such a nice day out, which was a rare occurrence; I had to take the jump of hanging out in good weather.

Who knew when a day like this was to happen again?

As soon as we got there, I jumped out of Jacob's mini car with a bucket and shovel and ran towards the shore.

I already had one tower up before Jacob and Leah arrived. They were walking side by side – Jacob's hand brushing over Leah's a couple of times. I could tell Jacob was bothered by this. He didn't want his hand to brush Leah's; he wanted his hand to hold her hand.

Too bad he was a chicken.

Scoffing to myself earned me a stare from the pair. I continued digging, humming the beat of 'just keep swimming' by Dory from 'Finding Nemo'.

"Is the sun setting yet?" I asked for the umpteenth time since we arrived. I had six towers now and was ready to crush them all.

Leah groaned, stopping herself from drawing whatever she was doodling in the dark sand.

"Can't you tell for yourself? Aren't you supposed to be some freaky, intelligent, x-men, mutant baby?"

She's awfully mean today but she made a valid point; why was it necessary for me to ask whether the sun was setting? It will be as clear as day when it happens.

Jacob chuckled.

"You're being low today," he commented teasingly. "You're picking on a child. How old are you again, twenty? You are twice her age." Leah was twenty-one (turning twenty-two), not twenty. Jacob was just being ignorant.

She snapped her teeth at him.

"And how old are you, eighteen? Shouldn't you be respecting your elders?"

"I respect people who deserve it."

There they go again, fighting.

But hey, if this goes the exact same way my sleepover went, I'll get to witness another one-sided romantic moment from Jacob – or Leah. Probably, Jacob since I've seen him give Leah multiple looks when he thinks nobody is looking.

Hah.

"I don't even need your respect," Leah said arrogantly. "Who on earth wants to get respected by Jacob Black? I don't."

She answered her own question as I lifted my head to blink at her. Did she always have a strange habit of talking to herself?

"Do you want to be loved by him instead?" I mused, knowing I was stepping on a landmine.

Her eyes narrowed, like foxes', towards me. If Leah could kill people with her glare none of my family members or I will be alive. Actually, everyone would be dead.

"I swear to God, you're really annoying me with all this 'Leah and Jacob' crap, Ness," Leah said.

"Calm down." Jacob rose up a hand, motioning Leah to calm down.

It was his turn to be glared at.

"You two are the bane of my existence." Leah pushed herself up from the ground, dusting her shorts free from sand as she got up. "I'm going home."

I opened my mouth to argue but the sun's orange rays blinded me from doing so. Orange rays?

Sun?

That only meant one thing. Either the world was ending or the sun was setting.

I'm going with the latter.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the sun setting into the ocean. The sky was mostly orange with splats of magenta and pink where the orange met the remaining sky blue. The ocean was reflecting the sky's beauty perfectly. The horizon was similar to the pictures of couples holding hands during the setting sun.

Now, if only the couple I was with will do the same...

"Hey," I piped up, dropping my shovel onto one of my sand towers, "Let's go walk along the shore and bask in the sunset!"

"Bask?" Leah repeated.

I nodded.

"Uh-huh." I held both their larger hands in mine. "C'mon. I've never done this before. It'll be fun."

They both got up – Leah begrudgingly.

"How do you know it will be fun if you never tried it before?"

"Doing something new is always fun."

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you should try it sometime, Lee. Have an open mind." He also agreed to tease Leah. It was his favourite past time.

"Do we have to hold hands?" Leah moaned, looking down at her hand in my tiny grip.

"We need to feel the love!" I insisted immaturely.

"What love?" They retorted.

I rolled my eyes. Adults were hopeless. What's the point of having feelings for someone if you're going to hide them? Weren't feelings supposed to be confessed? If people didn't confess, there would be no couples at all.

Adults...

"I guess you can't feel it since I'm selfish," I explained in my understanding only. I know I was confusing them but when wasn't I? "You can feel the love much better like this."

Since I held both of their hands as we strolled along the shore, I brought my hands in front of my face. Quickly, I forced their hands onto one another and slipped mine free. Their eyes quickly darted to their intertwined hands then to me and then back to my hands.

Then they let go.

Why?

"I'm not holding hands," Leah roughly replied, crossing her arms.

"Shy?" Jacob playfully asked, his dark eyes twinkling. "I never thought I would say this but it wasn't so bad holding your hand. Even if did last two seconds. I guess you're just shy to hold my hand." He winked at her, grinning. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

She swatted him away.

"I'm not shy."

"Why won't you hold my hand then?" Jacob looked down at me. "You held a vampire's hand but not mine?"

This time, Leah looked down at me.

"She's only part vampire."

I spoke up, "Girls are usually nervous to hold the hand of the guy they like."

They ignored me.

Great.

"Why do you want to hold my hand, Black?" Leah sneered but she wasn't as angry as you may think.

"Just 'cause I want to." I've never seen Jacob so serious. And I've never seen Leah so embarrassed.

We all fell silent after that. Leah stopped with her whining and Jacob stopped with his persisting. I was taking my time behind them, trying to catch a glimpse to see whose hand touched whose first. Before, it was usually Jacob purposefully gliding the back of his hand onto the back of Leah's hand and arm.

This time, it was different.

It was Leah walking closer than necessary. Her hands grazed the back of his fingers every so often.

Until...

Jacob was tired of the fleeting touches. He timed it perfectly as well. When Leah's hand came back to 'accidentally' graze his, Jacob clasped onto her wrist and slid down to hold her hand. No, their fingers weren't intertwined like lovers but it was the best I could ask for.

"Your hand is really small," Jacob commented quietly. It was meant for Leah's ears only.

I think she was blushing but I couldn't see her face properly.

"Your hand is just big."

Bringing his other hand up to his face, Jacob inspected the size real quick. Was he really that dumb? I saw that coming miles away. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book.

Leah slapped his hand which in turn forced Jacob to hit himself.

"You're such an idiot, Black," she laughed to spite him.

I've never seen Leah smile before. Ever. I've seen her smirk plenty of times. Then again, who hasn't seen her infamous smirk? This was the very first time I've seen her genuinely and whole-heartedly smile. Her eyes turned into crescents; the corners of her mouth almost reaching them. It was a sight to behold.

Jacob was in awe before he could return her smile.

I think, for Leah, Jacob would do anything to see her like this.

That was probably one of his wishes.

If only there were flowers around us; I guess the autumn leaves would have to suffice.

* * *

**A/N: **

So, this is the reposting of my second chapter of L.O.V.E. From this point on, all the chapters will be original. No more reposting. Like I mentioned before, I didn't like how chapters three and four ended up in the original story, so, I've scratched them out.

Also, I've added a picture of this story. I was thinking of using the girl they had to play Renesmee in the movie but never mind. The girl I used is Lauren Lunde.

When I first saw her [plus a comment said about her], I pictured her as little Renesmee Cullen. Yes, she's a little too young [only four years old] to be used as Renesmee since Nessie is seven years old [physically] here but she's too cute to pass up. Haha.

Not sure when the third chapter will be posted since I'm still working on it. And if it works out, chapter three should happen before chapter one. So, it should basically be a prequel. Hint [if chapter three works out], the chapter will focus on Nessie's thoughts of Sam, Emily and Leah right when she hears the true story. It's already mentioned here that she knows about it but I wanted to go more into depth. So, we'll see how that works out. Haha.

Thank you for remembering this. It means a lot. And to the new readers, thank you as well.


	3. Die Princess Peach

**L.O.V.E**

**.**_  
_

**.**

_"Only a true best friend can protect you from your immortal enemies."  
_

_- Rachel Mead, Vampire Academy_

**.**

**.**

It didn't take a genius to realize there was animosity between Sam, Emily and Leah.

I mean, Leah always outright stated – well, shouted for the entire world to hear – that Sam was a pain in her butt. Just replace butt with a three-letter synonym.

Whenever Emily came around with a basket filled with muffins and other pastries, Leah would scowl especially when Seth and Jacob gobbled it all up. At first, I presumed she was angry because they ate and made a mess out of everything but that wasn't the case.

One day, when Emily stopped by, I was in the Clearwater house with Leah while Jacob and Seth were off somewhere doing idiotic male things. Obviously, Emily didn't stay long and as soon as the door shut, Leah took the basket of goodies and burned it in her fireplace…

That's when I got the hint Leah wasn't on _Team Sam & Emily_.

I never liked Sam much because he always glared at me, as if I was a serial killer. It was childish of him really to treat me badly just because I was part Vampire. Don't blame the faults on others just because I was of the same species.

You don't see me blaming him for making La Push smell like wet dog…

Emily was alright. In a way, she reminded me of Esme because of their love for cooking and because they both started with the letter E. The only difference is that Emily was too meek – she reminded me of girls who play victim.

And I didn't like people like that.

Cough, my mother, cough.

Anyway, Jacob brought me over to La Push after lunch for some sort of gathering. As soon as I got there, I wanted to go home and that was saying something since I quite liked La Push.

You see, Leah wasn't there and how can I scheme her and Jake together when she was absent?

World, why are you being cruel to me?

Secondly, Claire was there.

It's not that I hated Claire with every fiber of my being, I just hated – absolutely detested – her adoration for _Dora the Explorer_. The show was fine; it's just that Claire's obsession was a downright pain in my butt.

I mean, do I resemble a purple monkey wearing red boots?

I don't think so.

So, why the heck did I always have to play _Boots?_

"Nessie, you're here!" She giggled, running up to me with open arms.

I held out my hands, not wanting her to come in close contact. Call me snooty all you want, I won't deny it because it's the truth.

"Please, don't touch me."

Horrified, Quil held Claire away from me.

"Young lady, that wasn't very nice!" He lamely told me, as if I was a naughty two year old – well, I was really. "Claire was just being friendly."

I shot him a look.

"Is it friendly to run up to somebody when you're stained with blueberry gunk?" I retaliated.

Quil looked down at the little girl and noticed her hands and dress stained in blue.

"Ah, Claire, you're mother is going to kill me."

Shrugging, I began to walk away.

"It would be better for Claire if her mother actually does murder you."

Embry, Seth and Paul howled with booming laughter. They always found it amusing when I told one of them off. I think they were sadists or something.

"Jake, your imprint is really mean," Quil whined while trying to clean Claire's sticky hands.

Jacob patted his friend's back.

"Tell me something I don't know."

I ignored that and continued walking. I wanted to find a place to sit, a place only for one person. There was no way Claire was allowed to sit near me. Frankly, I'd rather sit by myself than with any one of them.

Jared was always with Kim and they were disgusting cheesy. Paul was always with Rachel, and while I enjoyed Rachel, Paul was a jerk. Seth and Embry were always together because they were two loners and I really didn't want to be affiliated with that group…

Emily came up from behind me as I finally seated myself down.

"Why don't you sit closer to the pack?"

I'd rather get my head ripped off and be burned.

Phew, good thing I didn't stay that out loud.

"No thanks, I like this corner just fine, thank you."

Yes, I'll just stay in my little corner by the window.

"Oh, okay. Do you want any blueberry muffins then?"

Honestly, Emily was an amazing book but I never was fond over cooked fruit. Blueberry muffins, apple pie, peach cobblers weren't my cup of tea.

"Don't you have any chocolate?" I asked.

"No, sorry, I only made blueberry ones."

"Yuck, never mind then." That wasn't very polite of me but my parents weren't around and it's not like the pack was full of polite and respectful teenagers brimming with manners.

Sam heard what I said and glared at me as soon as he entered. He didn't say anything only because I was a two year old and he was around twenty years older than me.

He didn't want to look pathetic for telling off a toddler.

Sam was prideful that way.

He stood before us, acting almighty and stuff because he thinks he is La Push's golden boy. Anyway, Sam was looking around, mentally making a note on who was present.

More so, on who was absent…

"Where is Leah?" He asked, looking over at Seth in the process.

Seth shrugged simply.

"She said she didn't want to come."

Then Sam glared at Jacob.

Jacob chuckled, "Sam, what do you expect from me? I can't force Leah to come if she doesn't want to. What's the deal with this meeting anyway? Is it that important for her to come?"

This time, Sam's eyes shifted to Emily, who was just awkwardly fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"You see, Sam and I wanted to announce our bridal party today."

The room fell silent.

Gosh, I hate awkward silences.

"I was hoping for Leah to be the Maid of Honor."

Leah, in a wedding? Don't make me laugh. She hated anything girly, frilly and romantic. She and weddings don't mix.

Seth jumped up from his seat. I've never seen him look so angry before in my life – in my two years of living.

"Are you two insane?" He hollered. Embry was trying to pull him back down but Seth wasn't budging. "How could you do that to her?"

Sam stepped up.

"I would appreciate it if you keep your voice down."

I watched them all oddly. Why was Seth so upset over Leah taking part in a wedding? I know weddings weren't her thing but there was no need to be that upset, right?

Right?

"Well, I would appreciate it if you weren't such an ass but looks like both of us aren't going to get what we want today," Seth growled.

Did he just swear?

Sam moved forward, easily towering over Seth.

"Watch your mouth, Seth…"

Jacob got in between them, shoving Sam away. They were similar in height, with Jacob having a slight edge.

"Back off."

"Then tell that pup to shut up," Sam hissed, pointing a threatening finger towards Seth.

"How did you expect Seth to react when you carelessly announced Leah as your Maid of Honor?" Jacob retorted. "Did you expect him to kiss both of you on your cheeks and thank you? If you did, you're both morons! Just because some idiots support your screwed-up romance doesn't mean everyone else does!"

Screwed up?

What did Jacob mean by that?

I know imprinting was odd and disregarded a lot of things but why was Sam and Emily screwed up?

"I will not have you talk to me like this in my house!" Sam demanded, causing the walls to shake. "Get out!"

"You're such a _fudger_, Sam. You hate it when people disagree with you and call out your mistakes," Jacob sneered. _"Fudge _you."

Okay, so, Jacob didn't say _fugder _or _fudge_…

Turning around, Jacob grabbed my arm and literally dragged me out of the Uley household.

"Wait, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at Jacob and back towards the house.

He said nothing but a grunt.

What is wrong?

.

.

.

"You're back pretty early," Alice commented when I entered the living room. She and Jasper were on the love-seat, watching Emmett play a video game of sorts.

Jacob took me home as soon as possible. No words were exchanged during the car ride. I wanted to say something, to ask what was going on but I knew well enough that he wasn't in the mood for idle chit-chat or gossip.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I wondered, not feeling their presence in the household.

Jasper and Alice exchanged glances.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked. "They told you they were going hunting this morning."

They did?

Well, why the heck can't I remember?

"Are you sure?" I arched a brow.

The couple nodded.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "They told you while you screaming at the T.V."

What?

Me, screaming at the T.V?

Never.

_I seriously hated Mario Kart with a burning passion. _

_Who the heck decided it was a good idea to add childish weapons to the game? Not only did I die several times because I kept getting hit but I kept falling off the road! _

_And what kind of road is built with rainbows? _

_Mother and Father quietly entered the room but I barely noticed them. I was too into my game. I just lost first place when stupid Peach decided to aim a red shell at me. _

_I dropped down to fourth and making the podium was more important than whatever my parents had to say. _

_"Renesmee," Edward spoke up. _

_Still, I barely heard him. _

_"Die, die you useless princess!" I hollered while trying to get Peach back for what she did to me – to Yoshi. _

_Edward glanced at Bella._

_"Did she just call me a princess?" _

_"No, she's threatening the game again," Bella muttered. "Renesmee Cullen, we need to tell you something. We're going hunting today – we might be back later on tonight, so, you'll stay here with Carlisle and Esme."_

_See, what's what my mother said but what I heard was "wah waaaah waaah wahhhh wahh wwaaaah…." _

_Basically, what the adults sound like in Charlie Brown. _

_"DIE YOU BLONDE BIMBO!"_

.

.

.

With my parents out of the picture, the only person I could ask about Leah, Sam and Emily was Rosalie.

Yeah, there was also Alice but asking Alice for a favor was like trading in your soul to the devil. I mean, she had to get something out of it. Whenever I asked her for anything, I had to be _Kelly _for the next few days.

Sure, there might not be a chance Rosalie will tell but she's easily bribed. All you have to do is call her gorgeous and all that jazz and before you know it, she's caved in.

"ROSALIE!" I shouted from my room, in my bed.

"WHAT?" She screamed back from the bottom of the stairs.

"COME AND READ ME A STORY!"

"WHAT?"

I'm not sure if she didn't hear me, which was odd since Vampires had excellent hearing, or she was wondering why on earth she had to read me a story.

"COME AND READ ME A STORY!"

I heard her groan.

"UH, WHY?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" I answered back, my voice starting to sound shriller than I was comfortable with.

"I DON'T WANT TO READ YOU A STORY!"

"JUST GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP HERE, BARBIE!"

Alright, so, I wasn't bribing Rosalie in any way but I was basically her no-blood-relation daughter. She did what I wanted – most of the time.

One time, I asked her to let me put on her make-up and I almost died that day. You see, by the time I asked her, Alice showed Rosalie what I did to her face.

So, I wasn't a make-up artist.

Bite me – I was only two.

She burst into my room, all angry and such. Imagine Rosalie the time she killed her jerk-face ex-fiancé just subtract the bridal gown and blood.

Yup, that's what she reminded me of now.

"What story do you want to hear?" She said through gritted teeth.

"The story of Leah, Emily and Sam." I was not the type to stall, well, sometimes. It depends really. However, this time, I wanted to get to the point.

She shot me a look, her lips in a straight line.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no idea about those baggage those mutts carry."

Baggage?

Why do I care about luggage?

And I knew she was lying.

She knew everything. She was a gossip, along with Alice. Both of them knew the dirty little secrets of the La Push pack.

I wasn't dense.

"Don't you want to hear the story of how I met Emmett?" She suggested, trying to change my mind.

First of all, I already knew how she met Emmett.

And secondly, who really wants to hear how Emmett was mauled by a grizzly bear…?

It was an old story.

Plus, he kind of lived through it.

I mean, if he died – truly died – it might have been cooler.

But then Rosalie won't tell me that story because her and Emmett wouldn't have met…

Great.

He ruined a perfectly good story by living.

"No, I want to know about Leah, Sam and Emily!" I insisted.

Her eyes rolled.

"Why can't you ask Jacob?"

"Because, he'll just get angry and rant, get angry some more, complain and so on," I whined. "And you should be happy I'm asking you instead of him!"

Rosalie always complained I spent too much time with the pack in the first place.

Giving up, she exasperatedly sighed.

"Alright but I don't know everything," she said, putting up a disclaimer, "This is what I heard from Leah and what your parents have told me."

I nodded enthusiastically, grateful and excited.

"This may come as a shocker to you but before Sam and Emily it was Sam and Leah."

WHAT?

Sam and Emily?

Sam, who has something permanently stuck up his rear end – in Leah's words, well, I just translated to a more child friendly print – and Leah, who is one half of my OTP?"

"You're kidding me, right?" I piped up, not believing the words she was uttering.

"Look, if you aren't going to believe me, I'm not going to continue."

"Okay, fine. I believe you."

I kind of did. What reason did Rosalie have to lie to me?

"Like I was saying, Sam and Leah was a couple long before Emily came into the picture," Rosalie continued on, "Because Victoria, James and Laurent, Sam phased. At the time, he didn't know what to do. He ran – gone for two weeks. Leah didn't know what happened and Sam wasn't allowed to tell her. She wasn't an imprint nor was she a wolf – yet. One day, Emily came down to visit. Since you know Emily is Sam's imprint, I bet you can guess what happened next."

My eyes widened when it hit me.

Sam imprinted on Emily while he was still with Leah!

He loved Leah yet he imprinted on Emily and chose to pursue her.

That didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Jacob and I weren't romantically linked.

That wasn't fair for Leah.

"So, Sam broke up with Leah after he imprinted Emily?" I asked, making sure.

Rosalie nodded at me.

"How long did it take for him to go after Emily?"

At this time, she didn't answer me quickly.

"The day after he broke up with Leah…"

WHAT?

The day after?

He just broke her heart one day and then shattered it the next?

What?

"And how long did it take for Sam and Emily to get together?"

"I don't know, a few weeks after."

WHHAAAT?

.

.

.

Jacob took me to La Push for a bonfire – again. It was Old Quil's birthday and I was invited, being an imprint and all.

They assumed Jacob wasn't capable in celebrating anything without me.

What a load of… Poo.

The last time I was in La Push, Leah wasn't around and neither was she today.

Seth told me she didn't want to be near Sam and Emily – that she may roast _something _else besides marshmallows.

I didn't blame her.

I knew she knew she was wanted as Emily's Maid of Honor. I also knew she declined it but Emily kept insisting.

Geez, didn't she have any more friends?

How about Rachel or Kim?

Why must it be Leah?

Did Emily want to rub it into Leah's face that she was the one marrying Sam? If she was, she was awfully cruel for somebody who did seem sweet.

Jacob and Sam glared at each other from opposite ends of the fire. Sam was standing with Jared, who was blabbing about something fun he and Kim did while Jacob was hanging out with Embry and Seth.

The two haven't reconciled since their lame argument a few weeks ago.

"We should toast Emily and Sam's upcoming wedding," Jared foolishly suggested.

He earned himself a couple of evil eyes from Jacob's pack.

"Why celebrate a love that began on betrayal?" I spoke my mind purposefully.

I was in a fighting mood today.

Don't know why, I just was.

"What did you say?" Sam barked at me.

"Keep your voice down," Jacob came in and nobly tried to defend me.

But I didn't need any defending. I was perfectly fine fighting my own arguments. I was raised by Rosalie after all and I learnt a lot from Leah as well.

We can also add Jacob into that for the mix.

"I said, why celebrate a love that began on betrayal?"

The pack fell silent. The only sound was the crackling fire.

"Renesmee, take back what you said or I'll ban you from La Push."

What a lame threat.

"Go ahead, ban me! But you're only acting like this because you know what I'm saying is the truth!" I shot back, further pushing his limit. "You Jerk," I muttered shortly after.

"I'm not going to fight with a child," he uttered, trying to keep his cool.

"That's fine by me. You'll just have to stand around while I give you a piece of my mind."

Ignoring me, well trying to, Sam looked over towards Jacob.

"Jacob, please tell your imprint to be quiet."

"I'd quite like to hear what she has to tell you."

With permission to verbally assault Sam, I got up from my wooden seat.

"How can two people who broke a romance, be celebrating their love by getting married?" I began, ticking off him off even more.

"You're out of line, Renesmee!"

"Oh and you weren't when you broke up with Leah only to court her cousin twenty-four hours later?" I retorted.

Everyone's faces fell when I spilled those words. I felt like Seth was signaling me to back off and Jared was doing the same to Sam but it wasn't working.

"Why couldn't you wait?" I pledged on.

Sam turned his head away, nose in the air.

"I'm not having this conversation with a child."

"Nobody told you to answer back but you are going to listen to what I have to say." Yeah, I was crossing a line, actually, I crossed many lines a long time ago but I wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "You claimed to have loved Leah and you claimed the pull towards Emily was too strong and it hurt being away from her. But who cares about your pain. If you truly loved Leah, the pain you felt could have waited a little while longer – at least enough for Leah to move on. You imprinted on Emily, you knew she'd be in your life no matter what, so why didn't you wait?"

As if the atmosphere couldn't get anymore silent, it did.

"And why did you have to have a romantic relationship? Why is Quil like an older brother to Claire? Why is Jacob my best-friend?"

"Because you two aren't old enough!" Sam growled and I felt the ground quake.

"Oh yeah, well, why can Claire and I spend weeks at a time away from them while you claim the pull is too strong and it's painful when you're apart?" I countered. "Why don't Quil and Jacob complain about being away from us? Why were they able to fight the pull and the pain enough for it to become non-existent?"

When I was old enough to understand, Jacob did tell me at first it was hard being away from me. But he couldn't be around the house all the time and I never felt any _pull_ towards him, so, I wasn't needy for his presence.

Eventually, the pull and pain faded. The imprint was still there. Imprints are supposed to be what we want them to be. I didn't want a lover; I wasn't that type of person. I didn't dream of weddings and white picket fences. I dreamt to having a best-friend – everlasting friendship. Jacob was my first friend and with him came more friends, Seth, Leah and even Claire...

"Why didn't you fight it?" I concluded.

"You don't understand. You're just a child. You'll never understand," Sam persisted.

"You're right, I'll never understand," I stated slowly while shifting my gazed towards Emily, "How the two of you weren't able to wait."

"We tried to fight it!" Sam shouted, causing growls to escape from Jacob's pack.

"Anything is possible as long as you try! You didn't try hard enough. And you want to know why? You both wanted this!"

"We really did try," Emily chimed in, her voice almost a whisper.

"That's a lie." She shouldn't have spoken up; it was a waste of breath. "I felt no connection to Jacob – no pull or pain." I looked around at the other imprints. "After Paul imprinted on Rachel, she left for two months. And the only reason Kim and Jared got together quickly was because Kim already liked him in the first place." Huffing, I shot Emily one final look. "What's your excuse? Right, you don't have one. You may have tried to some extent to ignore Sam but in the end, you gave up. We all know why. You liked the attention you were getting. Finally, somebody noticed you over Leah."

"That's enough!" Sam demanded, the ground shaking once again. "I will not have some mutant child talk to Emily that way! Leave Renesmee, before the Treaty is broken."

"Don't you dare touch her," Jacob scowled, "I'll rip your head off."

"I'd rather be a mutant child than be the child of two traitors! You JERKS!"

.

.

.

So, I was banned from La Push.

Jacob was working out the kinks to get me unbanned but I really could care less. Who'd want to go there in the first place? It was home to a pair of messed up traitors.

The entrance doors opened and I knew it was a wolf – by the odor and by the fact nobody knocked.

I looked up from my place on the couch.

"Long time no see, Leah."

"What's up, Spawn?"

So, we're back to that again.

She sat herself down on the lazy-boy at the opposite end of the coffee table. No words were spoken in the first couple of moments. I was just waiting for her to say something degrading to me again.

And I was also wondering why on earth she was at my house by herself. Leah never came by herself.

Odd.

"Rumor has it you flipped out in La Push the other day."

"Yes."

I highly doubt nobody told her about the events of yesterday. With Seth's big mouth and being able to have mental conversations while in wolf-form, someone must have told her.

"Thanks for that," she said vaguely and awkwardly.

I tilted my head.

"For what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Yes, yes I did but I wanted to hear her say it.

"No, I don't."

"Quit playing around, Nessie."

"Nobody is playing anything, Leah."

She scowled this time, getting up from the seat.

"Forget it. I'm going home!"

Before she had a chance to run away, I jumped up from my couch.

"You're welcome though."

Faintly but surely, Leah sent me a smile.

Now, I will use this over her head until kingdom come.

She smiled at me and I'll never let her live it down. Plus, she also thanked me.

Hahaha.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wanted to have this up by Wednesday but, as you can see, I didn't manage. I tried again to upload this chapter this afternoon but I was done proof-reading.

Sorry for the lack of Blackwater in this chapter but I wanted to focus more on Renesmee and Leah, more so, Nessie's opinion on the whole Sam, Emily and Leah matter.

Like I said in the previous chapter, this chapter takes place before chapter one. So, I've went backwards, which can explain the lack of Blackwater. However, the next chapter should follow the timeline where chapter two left off.

Thanks for reading and for reviewing. I'm not the type to ask for reviews but it would be a great Holiday gift and birthday gift for me if we can hit 25-30 reviews? Hope I'm not asking too much. I'll update no matter what though, even if I don't reach the goal. Haha.

Thanks again.


End file.
